Delinda's Secrets
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Delinda has a couple of secret and her mother's PA knows them. Delinda says she's in love with Danny but Izzie isn't so sure but agrees to keep it a secret knowing full well Delinda's secret is going to blow up her face
1. Karma is a Bitch

Delinda's Secrets

Las Vegas

Delinda Deline had just seen her mother's assistant who she asked to come today to her and Danny's Place to get some dry cleaning. God she was stupid.

Isabelle just had her eyes wide seeing her ex friend her boss with another man that wasn't Danny

"IZZY wait I can Explain"

"Ah I'm just going to get ah your ah dry cleaning" She quickly goes to get De's dry cleaning and then headed out.

Delinda went after her

"your not going to tell"

"What do you think De Mary trusted you she trusted you De oh my god she gave you his stuff that he had given her my god De and this is how you treat Danny by sleeping with him who are you wait I know who you are you slept Luis and now that guy what the fuck De"

"Your not going to tell"

"Hm I have to think about it since well you seem to be SEX ADDICT"

"I am not"

"Then why cheat on Danny hm"

"I"

"I thought so" Isabelle leaves taking Delinda's dry cleaning

She turns back "oh and before I forget I expect to be paid BY YOU for now on for my services of your PA Your mother pays for you but I expect you to pay me"

"what for keeping quite"

"No for doing your shit" Isabella turns around

Delinda panics she couldn't let Izzie talking especially if Gwen got word she would kill her or Danny for that matter

Delinda went inside where Dorian was already getting dress

"I got to go" Dorian says giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah" Delinda says mono tone

"Hey what's the matter so she saw us who cares"

"Who cares if Danny gets word our relationship is history"

"So"

"I love him"

"Like you love every other guy your with yeah sure I'll believe that when I see it" Dorian says leaving angry her place

Delinda just slid down and cried

A Few Months later

Delinda found out she was pregnant

"Oh shit this can't be good"

"If Dorian ever found out he would tell Danny then I'll lose him forever he'll hate me no I can't do that"

"but if you don't tell him and he finds out he'll hate you to" Delinda's inner voice says as she bursts into more tears

At the Montecito

Danny was hearing from about every maid and maintance workers and the waiters waitresses and bartenders about his girlfriend cheating on him and Izzy seeing her with this guy

"Hey Iz can I talk to you"

"Sure what can I do for you"

"Did you see my girlfriend cheat on me"

"No"

"are you sure"

"Positive the rumors that are going around are just rumors like the rumor you are still madly in love with Mary or Mike is gay right"

"Yeah right"

"So are you still in love with Mary"

"No"

"So don't worry about De cheating on you" Isabelle says walking away

"Yeah" Danny mumbles as he sees Mary talking and flirting with a guy making his blood boil

Mary and her guy

"So Will what brings you by" She says smiling

"Oh nothing just shopping" Will says

"You shopping oh my god"

"Ha ha yeah Jack and Karen dragged me here"

"You're the straightest gay I know"

"Yeah right"

"Yeah but still" She says hitting him and giggling

"So Gay bar tonight"

"You betcha they kiss and go their separate ways

Danny comes up to her

"So who was that"

"Just a friend from college"

"Hm hm are you two dating"

"I don't think that is any of your business Danny"

"Why I'm your best friend"

"No your not you haven't been since Delinda and you hooked up" She says in a cold tone and walking away

At Delinda and Danny's

Delinda walked back and fourth really this baby could be Danny's oh who was she kidding it was Dorian's kid again crap she thought. She knew Iz was right but oh god she loved Danny so much

She calls Iz

"Hello"

"I need your help"

"Of what kind"

"Your advice"

"Its going to cost you"

"What"

"hm a day off"

"I can't"

"Find a brownie"

"I can do that"

"good so what can I do for you"

"I love Danny I'm in love with him"

"And yet you cheated on him why I think if your in love with him your sex addict"

"I'm not"

"Okay fine what are you doing then with this other guy if your so in love with Danny" She says sarcastically"

"I'm pregnant and I don't know who's baby this is"

"So what look De if your really in love with him tell him the truth and if you aren't well then let him go"

"I can't"

"Can't what tell him or let him go"

"Both"

"In the end its going to blow up in your face"

"I know I know but I'm going to lose him to Mary"

"And that's bad how"

"She'll have him"

"And you screwed up its your punishment besides Mare's moved on"

"With who"

"her gay best friend"

Delinda frowns "I didn't know she had a gay best friend"

"Oh yeah their kind of a married couple without the paper they fight constantly she critizes him he critizes her they stick together oh yeah they use to live together to"

"But he's gay so Danny could get with her"

"Ah I don't think so"

"Why"

"Well she has plans and they don't include him"

"what kind"

"The kind that doesn't include him oh yeah De karma is a bitch"

"Why"

"Gee let see you stole Danny from Mary knowing she had feelings for him oh yeah you stole Luis from me I know you say you didn't know he was with me but who didn't EVERYONE knew"

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever listen I got to go"

"But I need you I'm stuck"

"Look if you love him you'll tell him the truth risking him breaking up with you which he probably would and if you don't love him let him know or keep this secret until that GUY sues for custody and it will explode in your face gotta go" She says hanging up

Delinda sighs what was she going to do

"Oh crap I got to get to the Montecito" Delinda rushes out of her apartment

The Bar

"So it is true De did cheat on Danny"

"Gee what did you think Ollie" She asks the bartender sarcastically

"I think she did"

"well then there's your answer but keep your thoughts to yourself please"

"Why I think Danny ought to know his girl is two timing him"

"Yeah I know he should know and I for one can't wait until it bursts in her face"

"Why did you say that"

"Because Karma is a bitch she deserves it after stealing two guys away from her friends oh wait make that three"

"Why" Ollie asks confused

"Easy she stole her best friends man Dorian Gatsby from Gwen Hotchkiss and if she ever found out she had a kid with him or is having a kid with him Ms. Hotchkiss will be in a New York minute trying to plot Delinda's downfall"

"Maybe your right but I still think he should know without being embarrassed"

"Nah Ollie he deserves it to"

"why"

"Why do you think" She says taking off her apron and leaving for the night


	2. Rumors about Delinda

Delinda paced back and fourth wondering what she could do. She wanted to tell Danny so badly but she just couldn't to afraid of losing him.

At the same time Danny had a feeling in his gut that was something was wrong but couldn't figured what it was

Delinda walked into the Montecito and Danny saw her and he smiles but his nagging feeling didn't stop.

"Hey stranger" Delinda says going up to Danny and kissing him

"Hi yourself to" Danny says

"So I figured we could go for lunch" De says

"Sure let me get my jacket and we can leave'

Delinda nods her head. She was so nervous she didn't know whose baby this was it could be Danny's or Dorian's and she was keeping her fingers crossed that this baby was Danny's

"So Where to" Danny says

"Mystique"

Danny nods his head and they head off towards Mystique

Meanwhile

"You know what I heard Delinda cheated on Danny" One Maid said

"I heard it was the other way around but with Mary" Another one says

"Mary wouldn't do that" First Maid says

"And how do you know that" The Second one says

"She sweet and kind hearted and she wouldn't backstabbed her best friend"

"I heard she did the same thing to Izzie"

"Poor Izzie she's been through a lot"

"Yeah with going to the hospital every other day and her friend in Vermnt" The Second one shakes her head

"Yeah hey it maybe a lover" The first one says

"True" The second one says

"But I heard she witnessed Delinda cheating"

"From who"

"Carla"

"Does Danny Know"

"Nope she told Olli I heard that she can't wait till it blows up in her face"

"From who"

The Second Maid just shrugs her shoulders

They keep cleaning the hotel room

Delinda and Danny are having lunch

"Danny I'm pregnant" Delinda says smiling

"You are when did you find out"

"Two weeks ago I just wanted to find the right time to tell you" Delinda said lying through her teeth

Danny nodded his head and they continued eating

"I heard Ms. Deline has a kid with another guy" One waitress says

"Yeah I heard that from Mr. Gatsby that she has a child with his brother" Another waitress says

"I heard she never sees this kid either a deadbeat mother" The first waitress says shaking her head

"Hey guys I wouldn't gossip right Now" Isabelle says

"Why" The waitress ask

"Danny is here and if he hears this he's going to go up the roof" Isabelle says smiling

"And that's bad how" The first Waitress ask

"Tricky my girl if she did cheat on him he'll find out some how and personally I can't wait for that to happen" She smiles

They both laugh

"Poor thing Detective Prez before he left the war and before their break up cheated with Delinda" The Second waitress says

"That skank she is always stealing other men from their girlfriends" Tricky says

"But Mary wasn't even involved with him" The Second Waitress says

"True but the girl still had feelings for him and when she found out she hit the roof" Tricky says

"I heard that to she was more hurt that he didn't tell her but Sam and Mike did" The Second Waitress says

"Yeah that bites De knew her feelings and still went after Danny what a bitch" Tricky says

"Yeah but shush on that Tricks her father is the President"

"Yeah if he only knew what a you know she is" Tricky says

"Yeah but do you want to get fired you have two children to support" SW says

"True but I'm only saying if the rumors are true she's going to lose not just Danny but all her friends including that girl Gwen" Tricky says

"She came a month ago with her heart broken" SW says

"Yep her boyfriend broke up with her because once again he was in love with another now how can that happen twice" Tricky says

"She just picks the wrong men" SW says

"Yeah but I heard from Mr. Barlett she's bitch with a Capital B and when she is crossed she goes all out in ruining that person's life" Tricky says

"Well then Delinda better watch out" 

"Watch out for who girls" Ed Deline asks coming towards them

"Just Gunther"

"Why"

"Because he's in a bad mood Mr. De" Tricky says

Ed nods his head and the girls just sigh with relief

"Thank god Izzie taught us to lie"

"Yeah otherwise we were toasted"

Meanwhile

Danny wanted so badly to ask her but he knew what Izzie said one time he should have trust and he had nothing to not trust her he smiles at her. He wasn't ready to marry her but he was glad that they were having a baby

Delinda was so nervous that Danny would find out

A Few tables over

"MY brother said him Ms. Deline slept together about a couple months ago" Jay says

"Really I heard that from Darryl and he was pissed"

"I hear Ms. Dellne is pregnant and if Dorian finds out he'll go up the roof"

"Well boys I personally think he should know" Isabelle smiles

"Why" Tom asks knowing exactly why

"Because it'll blow up in her face and she'll get what she deserves" Isabelle says smirking

Tom and Jay both high fived each other their Iz was coming around

Back to Danny and Delinda

"So want to go out dancing De to celebrate"

"Sure" Delinda smiles

Danny nods his head

They go out dancing that night have a wonderful time and then go back home and _slept _together


	3. Not Completely Trustworthy

A Few Months Later

"Iz"

"Yes Delinda"

"Does anyone know"

"About what"

"About you know"

"No"

"But I've heard and Danny's heard he tried to confront me but I said they were rumors"

"You lied"

"Yes what was I suppose to do"

"Tell him the Truth"

"I can't"

"Then you don't deserve him you didn't deserve him before but you really don't deserve him now"

"But I love him"

"Like I said De if you love him tell him"

"I can't lose him"

"This situation is going you to blow up in your face and when does I won't feel sorry for you"

"Can you please tell them not talk about it anymore"

"I can't control what people say De"

"But its buzzing all around and that means it usually true"

"so what ignore it"

"Like you and you going to the hospital"

Isabelle rolled her eyes

"De if you act out of character they'll think its true so stop worrying"

"But I can't help it"

"Then tell Danny"

"I can't"

"Then stop talking about it to me because I'm getting frustrated to and I just spill the beans on you"

"No you can't"

"Yes I will IF you don't stop talking about it word is going to get to him and he thought I saw it"

"But you did"

"I KNOW ugh De stop talking about it and it will blow over" Isabelle says eating her lunch

Delinda sits down

"I got papers today"

"On"

"what do you think Dorian wants a paternity test done and custody if the baby turns out to be his"

"Okay then you definitely tell Danny"

"But"

"Don't but De and is it true about the rumors of you having another kid with him"

Delinda nodded

"Unbelievable"

"I was young and stupid"

"Do even see this child"

"No"

"Ugh I'm ashamed to call you a friend"

"Yeah" Delinda says putting her head down

"I'm disgusted with you De your bring another lie upon yourself"

Delinda nods her head

"I think Danny is getting fed up with your weirdness De if you don't want to tell him then don't like I said its going to blow up in your face and De if you don't want him knowing anything don't act weird" Isabelle says getting up and leaving shaking her head

Delinda knew Izzy was right about everything but why was she keeping her secret when she hurt her by sleeping with Luis her boyfriend at the time dam she was a bitch

At another table

"So did it happen" Will asks

"Did what happen"

"Are you or are you not pregnant with our child"

Mary nods her head

Will screams and hugs his best friend

Delinda heard the whole thing

"So you still want to move"

"Ah Ah"

"To New York"

"Yep" Mary says

"So did you hear the rumors about your friend"

"Yeah and if they are true I'll kill her"

"what do you think"

"Their nothing but jealous among the female employees who like him" Mary says shrugging her shoulders

Delinda a relief face

Meanwhile in Maine

Gwen was furious she was more then furious Dorian and her just got together a year ago and he cheated on her except this time it was with her best friend

She knew that Dorian still loved that Lucy girl but she was married and happy with a child so she was safe on that front but Delinda she has something else coming just like Theresa did

Dorian was furious he sent the papers to Delinda and now he was going to do the same thing with Mr. McCoy and ruin her relationship just like she did with Lucy well Gwen did that but still. He can't let Gwen know about his affair with Delinda. He had broken up with Gwen right after he cheated with her friend Delinda once again. He looked at his daughter she reminded him so much of Delinda its to bad she'll never get to know her daughter she had that chance and she blew it and he was going to take this child away again and she will never see this child either he'll make her sign the papers no matter what. He's going to ruin her life for hurting their daughter. He sent the papers out he was just like Gwen but a little edgy her and in control of his Emotions and he sent it to the Montecito so Delinda wouldn't get it and try to hide it.

Back in Vegas Danny and Mike

"I just don't know what to do anymore" Danny says sighing

"Ah she's pregnant Danny its hormones" Mike says

"But still I can't get rid of this nagging feeling that she is hiding something"

"Did you confront her"

"Yes and she said she was fine she denied and was offended that I asked her if she cheated on me"

Mike shrugged his shoulders "maybe she hasn't do you trust her"

"Well I use to but I don't know anymore she doesn't tell me anything much like Mary"

"Do you blame Mary you didn't tell her about Delinda"

Danny sighs and calms through his hair with his hand "I know and I regret it everyday"

"You got two choices Danny trust her or follow her like Ed did with Sam" Mike says

"I don't want to be like Ed Mike I want to be able to trust her without following her"

"Well then what are you going to do about your feelings"

"GO to the only one who knows everything "

"That's two people Elizabeth and Isabelle"

"I'm going to Isabelle again"

"Suit it yourself" Mike says turning back to the camera's

Danny sighs he didn't want to follow Delinda but at the same time he knew he had to

"Isabelle I need the truth"

"Look Danny you got three choices Confront her which you already did, follow her or trust her"

"Yes but two seem like friends again"

"She wanted my advice on someone that's all"

"On who"

"One of the waiters look Danny if I were you and you don't trust her get out of the relationship"

"But I love her"

"That's what you all say then follow her that's all I know to do trust or follow or get out" Isabelle says

"You know something don't you"

"Maybe"

"Tell me"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Its her secret to tell" Isabelle says

Danny sighs in frustration

He hears the rumors but can't believe them

He sees Mary with her new best friend who seemed gay to him

She comes towards him

"Hey Danny can we talk"

"Sure we haven't in a while"

"I know"

Danny nods and they head to the bar

"So what do you want to talk to me about"

"Look Danny I'm….


	4. Mary leaving and Danny's sadness

"Danny look I'm moving" Mary says

"Okay with him"

Mary nodded her head "Yes"

"Are you two together?"

"Hm no he's gay Danny" Mary smiles at Danny's jealousy 

"Oh but your still moving with him"

"We have to" Mary says

"Why" Danny asks confused

"I'm pregnant with his baby" Mary says

"Wait what you just told me he's gay"

"You remember that little intervention we had a couple months ago"

"Yeah"

"And I said I want to have a baby with or without a husband"

"Yes"

"Well I did and my best friend Will wants a baby to"

"But can't you have a baby with a guy you really love'

"I do love him Danny I had a crush on him and was jealous of some of his boyfriends for a while so what's the difference if he's straight or not"

"I thought I was your best friend"

"You were until you kept a secret from me"

"Well you did and what's even more Delinda hurt me more because she knew my feelings for you I told her When Jake propose I could only see you Danny and she still went after you god what a good friend" Mary says sarcastically

"Mare please"

"I know Danny you have feelings for her to and I want that jacket back your high school varisty Jacket its going to be cold in New York"

"Yeah I'll give it to you" Danny says sighing and a little hurt that Mary was having a baby without him

"And I know what that face is Danny"

"What"

"you want me to have a baby with you but newsflash your having one with Delinda"

"I'm just losing my best friend"

"You lost me along time ago Danny and Delinda became your best friend that's okay though you should be her best friend"

"But I want you to be my best friend"

"ME to Danny but its just not going to work since I'm moving to New York look Dan I'm sorry but I have to move on" Mary says with tears and Danny was in tears himself he was going to miss her

"hey maybe we can meet up every year"

"I don't want that"

"Why" Mary says a little hurt

"I'll miss seeing you everyday what about twice a year"

"Maybe if our schedules aren't busy" Mary says

"Okay then but call me every chance you get and call me when you have the baby"

Mary nods her head and hugs her friend

"When are you leaving"

"Tonight on the red eye"

"That soon"

Mary nods her head "I've reserved my seat a week ago I just didn't want a big goodbye party Danny"

"But why are you telling me now"

"Because we were busy you with De and me with my job and besides I didn't know how to tell you" Mary says a little guilty

"OH wow then we should do something"

"I get to get home and do some more packing the delivery guys and Mike have already moved the big stuff I just need to pack my last bag and then I'm outta of here"

Danny nods his head "want to go do something then"

"I got plans already Danny"

"Doing what"

"sleeping"

"Oh well then I guess this is goodbye"

Mary nods her head and hugs her friend of nearly twenty years no twenty three years since she was three and she knew why she didn't want to hang around Danny. She had feelings for him she was jealous that De was having HIS baby and if she was to go hang out with Danny she didn't know if she could leave him and Las Vegas at the same time.

Danny felt like this was going to be the last time he would see her. Maybe this was the bad feeling he's had for the past two weeks. It had to be

"please don't leave Mare"

"I can't stay here anymore see you happy with HER and what was suppose to be our dream I know I turned down your proposal but only because I didn't want you regretting your decision to marry me and you would have"

"And how would you know that"

"I've known since we were in diapers Danny"

"Right"

"See"

"okay well I'll take you down to the airport"

"I already got a ride Danny"

"Please let me do something"

"Just go home and be with De please"

Danny nods his head in defeat he knew she was pushing him away but he couldn't help but want to get close to her again

"I got to go Danny"

Danny nods his head

Mike and Sam come over and hug Mary goodbye

"You two knew and didn't tell me"

"Ah we have to go now we'll see you soon Mare"

"Yep in nine months" She says smiling

Mike and Sam nodded their heads as Mary gave Danny a kiss on the forehead and left

"Mike how come you didn't tell me"

"She didn't want you knowing she was afraid you would stop her"

"but she belongs here"

"No she doesn't Danny" Sam says

"what do you mean"

"her father hurt her here you hurt her here she needs a fresh start Danny"

"But" He sighs

"I guess this was the nagging feeling you were getting" Mike says and Danny nods his head


	5. CourtPapers for Danny

Delinda walked back and fourth what was she going to do.

She was biting her nail walking back and fourth.

Stabbed one best friend by sleeping with her boyfriend and getting pregnant stabbed another by sleeping with her boyfriend they ended their relationship after she found out and then after knowing Mary's feelings she stole Danny away. Even through she knew Mary's feelings Delinda always got what she wanted when she wanted Danny was no exception she wanted him she got him. When she was five she wanted a toy and got a toy that's how it always been she couldn't stop herself. Ugh she thought she hurt Danny because she wanted sex not just pleasuring herself maybe Izzie was right, no she wasn't right Danny worked too much she shook her head

Meanwhile

Danny was miserable. He needed Mary he needed her reassurance that everything was going to work out in the end. He needed her in his life but she was no more. He sighs and remembered the nights he had with her before Delinda. He sighs he had to talk to her.

"MR. McCoy"

'Yes that's me"

"You've been served" The Court report says

"What?" Danny asks

"I just serve Mr. McCoy I don't read them" The Court Reporter says

The court reporter leaves and Danny opens the envelope

It was a court mandatory DNA test. Danny looked up at Mike

"She cheated on me" Danny says

"Whoa are you sure"

"Yes look" Danny says handing Mike the papers as his face went white and then red

"oh Man I'm sorry" Mike says handing him back the papers

Danny went directly to Ed

"What the hell"

"Whoa kid what's wrong"

"Did you know Delinda cheated on me"

"She wouldn't she loves you, you love her"

"Apparently not enough Ed" Danny says leaving his office 

"Danny calm down before you talk to my daughter maybe this is a joke"

"I got a court order DNA test Ed"

"I know I'll get to the bottom of this"

"Better yet I will" Danny says leaving Ed's office

"Jillian where is our daughter" Ed says getting on the phone

"I don't know what's going on"

"She broke Danny's heart"

"Honey I don't know if she did because I've notice something"

"And that is"

"His heart doesn't belong to her" Jillian says

Ed sighs "Yeah I know but she did Jill he was looking forward to this baby"

"I know honey" Jillian says "Lets just hope Danny is wrong and this is just a joke"

"I hope so Jill" Ed says believing Delinda did cheat on Danny


	6. Danny's Gut

Danny came into the condo

"Delinda we need to talk now" Danny says with anger in his veins

"Danny what's wrong" Delinda asks alarmed

"This is what wrong D is this" He says showing her the court papers and Delinda sits their stunned

"This is a joke Danny it has to be"

"Did you cheat on me?" Danny asks

Delinda panicked a little "No"

"We'll see won't we know"

"What do you mean?"

"I want a DNA test De"

"You don't trust me"

"I don't know" Danny says sadly

Delinda had to think fast to get him to believe her

"Why would I cheat on you Danny I love you so let's forget about this nonsense and go have fun?"

"Okay "Danny says not quite sure of what he believed anymore

Delinda thinks I need him to forget about me cheating on him. She smiles and jumps him kissing him very passionately and they fell onto the bed having $ex

The next morning Danny couldn't get this nagging feeling out of his gut. He stared at Delinda's sleeping form She didn't look like an angel like Mary did she looked more like a rich spoiled brat to him. He ran to the bathroom throwing up.

"I'm going to get a DNA test and call this Dorian guy" Danny says to himself

Delinda woke up wanting Danny

"Danny where are you"

"I'm in the bathroom De" Danny yells

"Oh can we take a shower together"

"I'm sorry De but I'm running late" Danny says lying to her.


	7. Calling Dorian Gatsby

Danny got this Dorian's number and he called him

"hello"

"Is a Dorian Gatsby There?"

"Yes sir I'll go get him" The butler says. Danny waited for a couple minutes until he heard another man's voice

"I knew you would call me"

"Yes look I'm not sure if Delinda is telling the truth is this DNA test a joke"

"No it isn't a joke MR. McCoy she not only cheated with me but someone else to"

"Who" Danny gulps

"Andrew Winterbourne"

"As in the Governor's son"

"Yes"

"I'm not sure what to believe"

"Do a DNA test as soon as the baby comes out"

"I will"

"You regret letting her go"

"Who Delinda I haven't let her go"

"No Mary"

"what how do you know her"

"Lets just say I know a friend who knows her"

"Yeah"

"You should have stuck with her"

"I know"

"She loves you my friend Will told me she could only see you he also told me she told Delinda that"

"what but how"

"She told him she tells him everything lets just say they fight they make up and they take care of each other when he needs to let loose she's the one to encourage him and when things need to be serious he's there for her even through thick and thin without the make up sex of course"

"oh"

"If you truly do love her Mr. McCoy then you wouldn't have hid anything from her like De"

"Yeah"

"You have a lot of work to do Mr. McCoy and even if this baby is yours don't be with Delinda out of obligation sue for custody I'll help after all" Dorian bit his lip

"After all what"

"Never mind you'll know soon enough"

"Know what soon enough" Danny asks but he hears the phone click

Danny's heart was broken.


	8. Heartbreak

Andrew got the Court Order to summit his DNA. He looked at Kay and smiled putting it in his desk draw. He had slipped and slept with Delinda Deline. She was an animal in bed he had to admit but Kay was his angel Kay was his everything he had great the best sex with her. Kay smiles and gives him a sweet kiss.

"I'm going home to visit my father" Kay says

"Okay I'll go with you" Andrew says

"okay sweaty but Miguel will be there and I want you and him to behave he is Maria's father after all" Kay says warningly

"I'll do my best"

"No you'll do it" Kay says "otherwise you'll break her heart and this is about Maria not your ego's and if Maria sees you to fighting she'll hate you and you know she will"

Andrew nods his head and kisses her on her cheek. He smiles at her and she smiles back. He sighs in relief when she left the room. He had to talk to Delinda.

Delinda walked back and fourth it could be three men the father could be Danny which she was hoping Dorian's or Andrew's but god they were all good and Danny was the best she loved him. No she can't think of that. She had to call Isabelle but she was gone she was Mrs. Winterbournes assistant now since she wanted nothing to do with her or her family.

At the Montecito

'Come on Mare pick up"

"Hello"

"Hi this is Danny McCoy is Mary there"

"No she's at work can I take a message"

"No um can I have that number"

"No I can't"

"I'm her best friend"

"You were her best friend"

"What do you mean"

Will sighs "Fine but if you hurt her again I'll get my friend Dorian to come after you and he can hide body parts just as well as he can hide himself"

"Fine I'll kill myself before I hurt her again"

Will gave him her number

Meanwhile

Delinda thought of the passionate night she had with Andrew Winterbourne oh god he was a god in the bed just as much as Danny is. She licks her lips Oh no she couldn't think about this she needs to talk to Isabelle

"Hello"

"Izzy I need your advice"

"Ugh De tell him"

"I can't lose him"

"Your going to in the end" She says hanging up

Meanwhile

"Mary"  
"Oh my god"

"Mary I need your advice"

"And why do you need it your not getting any from Delinda" She says sarcastically

"Mare I think I made a mistake"

"Oh gee who would of thought"

"Mary please I need some advice"

"On what how to fuck and screw Delinda sorry but I'm not into that"

"Mary Connell how"

"don't Mary Connell me you made your bed and your loving it"

"GODAMMIT MARY I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"

"Then tell me" Mary says

"I'm trying to"

"Fine tell me"

"I think De is cheating on me"

"serves you right Danny McCoy Karma's a Bitch isn't it"

"what are you talking about"

"you lied to me and now she's doing the same thing I heard the rumors"

"And"

"And Delinda is a self serving bitch only cares about one person herself"

"That's not true"

"Oh isn't it Danny I told her that I only saw you when Jake propose to me and guess what I found out"

"What" Danny ask bitterly

"She has a son"

"What" Danny Asks?

"She has a son that she abandoned because of his father"

"What"

"She abandoned HER son Danny because of who his father is"

"But how she can do this"

"She was ashamed Danny but you deserve her you both deserve each other"

"But Mare I" Danny says interrupted by her hanging up

Andrew went to Delinda

"So De when were you ever going to tell me" Andrew asks

"I"

"To late if this child is mine I want it if you don't want to lose Danny you'll give up this child like Gwen did"

"And you'll lose your wife"

"Well I'll deal with that when I cross that bridge"

"Ha she isn't your mother she won't put up with it"

Andrew's eyes went dark "you remember who your threatening Ms. Deline" With that he walked away

Andrew went to Harmony with his wife and stepdaughter who he adored and spoiled but she did love her father. They went to Harmony

When Kay got there she had an unexpected gift and she was red hot when she saw what it was. Court papers from Delinda Deline that she wanted DNA from her husband. She wanted to know if he was her child's father.

"What the hell" Kay asks looking up at her husband

"YOU SON OF BITCH" Kay says

"what" Andrew says

"You want to tell me about THIS" Kay says waving the papers in his face and he went pale

"I'm not your mother I want a DIVORCE"

"But Kathleen honey"

"oh don't you dare Andrew Gregory Winterbourne I'm NOT your mother I won't raise My husband's CHILD with another woman he cheated with on ME"

"Kay I'm sorry we"

"Don't you dare say you were drunk don't you use that excuse"

"I'm sorry" He whispers

"Leave I never want to see you again you'll get the divorce papers"

"Kay please I"

"Don't even say the words" Kay says crying and running out and he hangs his head

Isabelle smirks as she came in

"Told you Andrew not to mess with me"

"You did this"

"Yep after Mimi told me you slept with Ms. Deline I knew I had the goods on you, you threaten me and I go full force Mr. Winterbourne"

"Why I"

"Don't you even dare threaten my granddaughter" Victor comes in to the Bennett's house

"You threatened her once and I will not have you doing that I could bury you and your father"

"But Kay"

Kay came back

"Kay what Andrew I told you I didn't want Izzie to testify"

"But she is the only witness"

"No she isn't the victims are I am"

"But she saw what he looked like"

"And she's meant him before"

"Where"

"Her mother's lover" Victor says with clinch teeth

"She saw that evil smirk and he has a on her Andrew" Kay says "So don't even think of threatening her again because she will come back with full force". Kay says slapping him and turning around and leaving again

"I suggest you leave before I kick your ass son don't you ever threaten my daughter again" Sam says with an angry look

Andrew turns to his father in law and gulps "Oh if you go near Kay I won't hestetate to arrest you" Sam says

Andrew left and Kay cried in her father's arms

"How could he daddy"

"I don't know princess"

"He really thought I would help raise this child like his mother has with, with his sister" Kay cries

"You shouldn't of had to"

"I mean I had Maria before we even meant daddy and he has helped but still"

"Kay look at me Maria was before him this baby is after you its not your fault"

"But if I could have given him a child I"

"No don't say it Kay god bless you with a daughter from Miguel he is what you really wanted right"

Kay nods her head "but I love him daddy"

"Do you love him more then Miguel"

"No"

"Sweaty he didn't respect you and any man who doesn't respect their wife their sinfigant other doesn't deserve their partner"

"But mom"

"I know sweaty and I don't want you to be your mother I don't want you to settle with a cheater"

"But I love him he's my husband daddy mom said that no matter what"

"No your mother said no matter what you should stand for what you believe in we were separated on the verge of divorce when I slept with my best friend"

"Yeah but isn't that consider"

"Maybe but your mother forgave me"

"I can forgive him"

"Yes but can you really trust him"

"I don't know" Kay says sadly

"Tell you what think about it if you love him go to counseling and if you decide not to be with him serve him and break all ties to him" Sam says kissing her forehead


	9. Wanting you back

Danny walked the streets of Las Vegas going to all the places he and Mary had spent time. He missed her so much and would do anything to get her back. After the DNA test if he was the father he would sue for custody and leave town. He sighs as he goes to the top of the strip and sits on the bench thinking of Mary and the last time they were there together. God it was such a long time now. He went home to Mike's house. He didn't want to be with Delinda anymore he wanted Mary back and was willing to get her back.

Nine Months later

Delinda had her baby another boy. Her parents were with her and her friends but no Danny. Where was he. He didn't talk much to her. He came to the Condo to change but then its straight to work for him.

She has her baby and as the court order a DNA Test was taken

Andrew was trying to get a hold of Kay. She served him divorce papers but he never signed them He had his lawyers take a look at what she wanted. She wanted nothing from him and he wasn't going to have that. His fortune wasn't worth anything if he couldn't share it with her.

He called her and she picked up it was late

"Hello"

"Kay"

"What do you want Andrew"

"I want you"

"I'm taken"

"No your still my wife"

"Why didn't you sign them"

"Because I'm willing to fight for you for what we had"

"You destroyed it by sleeping with that skank"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"I'll give you a deal we'll work through things IF that child isn't yours I don't want a reminder of your infidelity"

"Kay you can't punish a child"

"I don't want a reminder of her"

"But I love you and if this child"

"No you have responsibility Andrew but I don't"

"I love you"

"Yeah right" She says

"please Kay can't we work things out I miss you and Maria"

"And I'm fine right here in Harmony I missed it Andrew I missed my family and Maria missed her father that's the one thing you could never give her and I was the only one who could I'm sorry Andrew but I can't no I won't help you raise this child"

"I helped you"

"And you didn't have to"

"I guess you don't love me"

"Oh But I do you're the one who doesn't"

"WE could get through anything if you love me"

"No love isn't enough Andrew don't you see you lost my trust the day you slept with Delinda the skank"

"sweaty I'm sorry I'll make it up to you"

"only if the child isn't yours Andrew I'll think about it we'll talk we'll work things out"

"okay"

"But I'm not going to uproot my daughter she needs her father if we're going to work things out your going to have to uproot yourself I'm not budging on that"

"Allright"

"Goodbye"

Bye I love you"

"Yeah" She says hanging up and Andrew sighs.

Meanwhile

"Mary"

"Yes Danny its two in the morning"

"Yes I'm sorry to wake you"

"I'm seven months pregnant Danny I need my sleep"

"Yes I know look Mare I want you"

"To bad to late you made your bed now you have to sleep in it"

"look I love you I realized that"

"Yes we been through this you were afraid of loosing me but you already did the day you decided to cut me out of your life"

"But I didn't"

"Oh right so everyone knowing BUT ME about you and Delinda ah was just a fluke you forgot to mention no more Danny I won't put my heart on the line"

Danny sighs "I'm sorry"

"good for you"

"When are you going to stop this hostility"

"When it stops hurting Danny"

"what can I do"

"Give me room to breath and live on my own"

"But I love you"

"IF you do then you'll leave me alone for awhile Danny"

"And then what"

"Then when I'm NOT hurt and over it we'll talk"

"I'll do anything to be with you"

"Fine Danny move to New York"

Delinda sighs she knew he wasn't coming. She knew he knew her dirty little secrets but he never let on. She cried she ruined the best relationship she had. She got a note from Kay Winterbourne saying thanks she ruined her marriage. She also got a letter from Andrew to saying thank you for seducing me you lost me my angel. She even got a letter from Mary saying she wasn't over the hurt but asked how could she hurt Danny after she got him after she got what she wanted. She cried she even got a letter from Dorian saying I told you so. She got a letter from Isabelle saying "I knew things would blow up in your face" Delinda just cried her whole world was crashing and she didn't know how to fix it and she was at fault for it.

The doctor came into see the Delines. They all looked up hopeful to hear that Danny was Delinda's child's father.

Meanwhile

"Hi Kay I got one question"

Kay sighs "it better not be wanting me back"

"No although I want you I understand I just need to know why you don't want anything from me why aren't you not milking me"

"I'm not some goldding bitch some people are"

"I'm setting up a trust found for Maria and putting some money away for you"

"Thanks but No thanks I don't need hand me outs and neither does Maria"

"Kay I want to do this I love you and I want to make sure your okay"

"Well I am no thanks to you I got my family Andrew and we'll do fine without you like we did before thank you very much" She hangs up

Andrew wanted her back and he was going to do it anyway he can. He wasn't going to sign those dam divorce papers. He was going to fight for her even with Miguel who was romancing his Kathleen.

Next who's the father

Andrew, Danny, Dorian

And what will Danny's answer will be to Mary

A sneak peak

"Mare why can't you move back"

"I made a life here besides Will is the baby's father"

"But my life is in Las Vegas"


	10. The Father

"Mare why can't you move back"

"I made a life here besides Will is the baby's father"

"But my life is in Las Vegas"

"I guess I got your answer Danny goodbye" Mary says

"But Mare I"

"I know Danny you love me blah blah blah but when did you ever show it"

"What do you mean when did i ever show it"

"I meant in the past few years Danny you came back different not my friend and yet you still couldn't tell me how you felt"

"I am now"

"ITs to late Danny you had your chance and now your regretting your choices you made"

"I wanted to marry you"

"For all the wrong reasons"

"What better reason is there then love"

"you may have loved me but you were messed up Danny and when all said and down in the end you wouldn't wanted to be with me"

"What No I would have"

"Sure Danny you would have felt trapped"

"And how would you know"

"I practically known you all my life Danny"

"Yeah but..."

"No Danny no buts you lost me a long time ago around the time you decided not to tell me about you and Delinda and don't give me any excuses please don't"

"Mary I'm sorry"

"To late goodnight Danny and goodbye" Mary says hanging up

Danny sighs as he puts the phone back in its cradle. He wanted to take her pain away. She sounded so final when she said goodbye like she wasn't going to be in his life anymore. He needed to fix things. Then he hears...

"kid why weren't you at the hospital"

"I had things to do Ed"

"And being there for your girlfriend I think should be your top priority"

"Delinda and I broke up the day I found out who the father was"

"you are the father" Ed says sternly

"No I'm not Andrew Winterbourne is" Danny says

Ed sighs "But your"

"I'm not your son Ed I'm Larry McCoy's son your son is in New York"

"How did you know?"

"I got my ways to your not the only one with connections"

"You still"

"No Ed I have no responsibilities to that child"

"I know son"

"Stop calling me son I'm not going to marry Delinda"

"okay I didn't ask you to but your part of my family to regardless of you dating my daughter or not"

Danny nods his head

"Look kid you owe it to yourself to do what makes you happy"

"I am"

"And to be with the girl you truly love"

"She isn't your daughter Ed" Danny says

"I know she's in New York but one question"

"What is that"

"WE didn't even know about who the father was until she had her daughter"

"I knew Ed she didn't I told her I didn't trust her and that I'm still in love with Mary and there both true Ed I don't trust her I don't trust your daughter and I truly love Mary she cried begged me to stay with her but I couldn't"

"Okay but you also knew about the father"

Danny nods his head

"How" Ed asks

"WE went to the hospital the doctor drew some blood I asked him to do the test the ango I don't know it's a test to learn paternity before the baby is born I didn't tell her I knew"

"So you gave my daughter hope"

"No I broke up her for three reasons, she cheated on me I couldn't trust her and I love Mary I never gave her hope she knew it was coming she knew from the moment I found out she cheated that it was over" Danny says enraged and only Ed could do was stand there and let Danny let go of his anger

"How could I not see it I lost the woman who was always there for me who I knew I loved deep down"

"Did you ever love my daughter" Ed asks

"Yes Ed I did love your daughter I do but I love Mary more I always will and I know Mary wouldn't cheat on me I know she put her heart on the line and I squashed it I gave HER hope and I let her down and no she wants nothing to do with me"

"Now what are you going to do about it" Ed asks

"Win her back and hopefully she'll want to come back to Vegas" Danny says with a little hope and glint in his eyes

Ed nods his head "And if she doesn't"

"Then I'll stay wherever she's at I'll follow her to the end's of the earth Ed I'll make her see that I'm completely devoided to her"

"And what if she doesn't want you"

"I don't know all I know is I have to win her back" Danny says taking his coat and leaving

Mike took Danny to the airport

"Do you know where she lives"

"No but I think I know a friend that does"

"Okay good luck man"

Meanwhile Delinda just cries her son wasn't Danny's she knew she wouldn't have Danny anyways he broke up with her months ago when he first found out she cheated on him

"How could he do this to me"

"How could you cheat on Danny when you knew he was working" Jillian asks

"I don't know"

"Well the most important thing to do is take care of this little boy"

"But I"

"Don't give him up llke you did your older son and don't think I didn't know I did"

"Why didn't you stop me"

"I figured you would have came to me"

"I'm sorry"

"No your not you weren't in love with him I get that but why punish a child don't make the same mistake Delinda because you'll regret it for the rest of your life I know you love Danny and this baby isn't Danny's but why punish an innocent" Jillian says careesing her hair

"I knew deep down"

"Knew what"

"I knew Danny loved her more then me I knew she loved him she told me so"

"Oh" Jillian says with disdain

"I loved him mom I still love him"

"Then why the hell did you cheat"

"What but mom"

"don't but mom me you wouldn't have cheated on Danny now take care of your daughter"

"You sound like Izzy" Delinda says

"Well she's right why cheat on Danny when you love him" Jillian asks

Delinda nodded her head as her mother comforts her

A Few days later

Andrew got the bad news from his lawyer Delinda's daughter was his daughter.

"Crap" Andrew says signing the divorce papers

"She won't take the money sir"

"I don't care just give it to her I owe her that much"

His lawyer nodded his head

"I'm so sorry Kay" He whispers

THE END


End file.
